Rinnegan boy
by death ninja mangekyou
Summary: a boy possessing the rinnegan walks into a missing ninja and ends up killing the ninja seen by kakashi he is found to have the rinnegan and become a ninja of the leaf along with naruto as his best friend bad at summaries. please read RATED M TO BE SAFE
1. Chapter 1

**OC don't like don't read ENJOY don't own naruto, wish i did and i own my character and jutsu. **

**AGE 5**

Tenshi stood four steps from the tall black haired man his eyes lightening blue and a slash across his leaf headband the boy stood in ripped clothes shorts and a black vest his dark blood red hair just covering his purple eyes with the distinct black circles came away from his pupil the Rinnegan the legendary dojutsu of the sage of the six paths the man lunged in his hand a sword the handle slightly curved at the end with leather string around the bottom of the blade as he came down to strike the boy, Tenshi simply looked up "Bensho Ten'in" his voice was monochrome suddenly the sword wielding ninja's body shot down slamming in to the ground his body legs destroyed by the impact only bloody broken stubs he didn't make a sound his body lay still Tenshi looked over the destruction pulling the ninja's sword from the ground where it had impaled itself he appeared beside the black haired ninja putting the blade to the mans jugular.

"ill end it quickly my gift to you" he cut the mans neck fully beheading the man checking his body he grabbed kunia and shuriken as well as ryu and sealing scrolls, suddenly a silver haired shinobi his left eye was covered by his head band Tenshi could tell he was shocked a 5 year old boy had defeated a missing-nin "hi kid i saw you fight him for your age your very st.."he stopped as he got close seeing the boys eyes, that was why his sharringan couldn't detect the jutsu it was a kekkei genkai part of the Rinnegan" where are your parents kakashi asked looking at the boy who looked down"i don't know i cant remember anything i just woke up in a burnt down house with nothing just clothes on my back" the boy said sadly. putting his finger under the boys chin he lifted his face "come with me we'll speak to hokage-sama" the boy seemed to smile slightly as they walked to the village one thought went through kakashi's head ' if he can kill a Jonin missing nin at age 5 how strong will he be at 14 or 15.

to the frustration of the ageing sarutobi he was dragged from sleep by an anbu kakashi saying something about great importance pulling on his white robes the old hokage slowly made his way to his office as he entered he was greeted by the sight of a small boy his clothes tattered and old,the sword was a konoha design due to lack of sleep thew old hokage seemed less kind hearted "what is it kakashi "the hokage demanded calling the boy over from his seat kakashi lifted the boys fringe revealing the rinnegan fully developed in his eye gasping the hokage had to steady himself from falling kneeling down he forgot about his lack of sleep "that's a very special pair of eye's you have there..." the old man said kindly lacking the boys name who looked up at him "hokage-sama my names tenshi err.. can I stay here in the leaf?" the boy asked his confidence flaring the hokage pondered for a moment this boy so young yet smart "yes i want you to live here but i want you to stay with me i don't know much about the rinnegan but many.. bad people will want it from you" the old man said in a strongly serious tone the boy had grown up fast his body proved that he knew people wanted his eyes so they were strong because inside they are weak, he would have to trust hokage sama and kakashi "umm i need to show you something, but if i do will it effect my staying with you?" the boy was almost in self inflicted tears of worry. the old hokage pulled the weeping boy into a hug "i wont change my opinion of you or our agreement" slowly stopping the boy nodded removing his shirt he pressed his hands together "KAI" he said slowly soon his body began to show scars across his arms and chest as both men turned his body they held back there anger more scars and burns. "what happened tenshi" the boy was flashing back in his memory before he answered "men they saw my eyes and attacked me...I..I didn't mean to kill them i just reacted " the boy cried into the old mans shoulder wetting the mans shoulder " i know its ok" as the boy began to stop shaking kakashi looked at the old hokage."we can't tell the council most i trust with humanity but danzo and the civilian council.." kakashi gave his hokage a single worried look "they will try to enact the CRA as well as Danzo wanting him trained as a killer, we will keep him hidden for now when he is at academy age we enter him in" neither man moved for a moment unknown to both men the young boy had fallen asleep for the first time in 3 month pulling him up the old hokage's bones poped and clicked together as he lifted the bundle "if i may hokage-sama could you please put him under my last name, as you know im an only child with no chi.." the old shinobi stopped him mid sentence "kakashi you need not expain to me, he will change the world we both know this and are the most well trained in the pain of loss, he will be a great shinobi" nodding kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving the hokage and the red haired child walking to his warm home he lay the boy in his sons old room and tucked him in before sitting at his desk to begin the paper work for tenshi sarutobi hatake.

**AGE 7**

the village was slowly waking as the sky shone with a magnificent dawn the sky radiated purple and green's in the sarutobi compound the young rinnegan user sat on the roof of the house looking at the beautiful sky his purple eyes shining a simple hair of gray shorts and a white shirt with a swirl on it soon he heard the tell tail sign of jiji making breakfast dropping into his room silently he crept keeping in the shadows pushing chakra into his feet he flips onto the roof crawling like a slider across dropping down he watches as the old man dodges forcing his bansho ten'in towards the ground he slows before landing on his feet he breaks into a laughing fit as the old man appears behind him tickling the small boy making both laugh as they sit against the wall "your getting good at using you'r bansho ten'in soon you'll be doing it with out moving your hands" smiles the hokage "yeah soon when im able to sneak up on you jiji" retorts the young 7 year old at the thinking kage ' he is getting better I wouldn't have know he was there if not for his slight shadow on the floor from the light' after eating there breakfast both got dressed one in kage attire with the red kage hat the other in three quarter gray shorts sandals and a simple white shirt the sword he got 2 years ago sat on his wall, leaving shortly before his grand-father he hopped the fence to the academy he passed the group's of girls and friends he avoided glares going to enter the school he pulled the door to his annoyance it's locked everyone seemed to know each other girls spoke to girls boys with boys siblings stood with siblings then him alone, soon he heard a shout of voices finding the source it was his worst fear fan-girls he'd come to hate them when he stayed with kakashi-San his fan groups where female ninja mostly anbu. they were mental almost cult like these girls all seemed drawn to a particularly stupid looking ebony haired boy with black shirt and a stupid duck like hair style(Guess who?) walking to a small wooden swing dropping down on the seat he notices a blond boy alking towards him the boy has bright blue eyes and 3 whisker marks on each cheek stopping infront of the red haired boy "hi umm where are your friends" he asks looking he seems curious at my eye's "umm im new ive not really been near kids in the village" laughing the boys heard the bell ring well ill be your friend belive it!" both boys smiled at having a friend grabbing naruto's wrist Tenshi rnaat the acadamy wall running up the wall dragging naruto behind they jump in through the window and drop down in there seats at the back of class as everyone came in the red haired boy placed his head down. soon the ebony haired baka soon appered standing infront of the bored Tenshi who still had his head down before sasuke could touch him naruto stood infront of him "sasuke-teme leave him" before the teme could move iruka appered shouting for everyone to be seated, looking over the class his eyes stopped on an unfamiliar red head as he did he also noticed a letter on his desk opening it he read mentally

Dear iruka Umino

I am putting one of the most precious things in my life in your care his name in tenshi sarutobi Hatake he is a good kid but lacks focus in his studies i hope that you can give him the direction he needs in his life. please keep good care of him and naruto, there is another thing you must know he possesses the rinnegan , the legendary dojutsu of the sage of six paths. good luck

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage

iruka's eyes widened for a second before he decided he'd been trusted by the hokage with this boy

"ok class today we are doing history,theory then taijutsu sparring. We also have a new student tenshi Hatake" small groups whispered wondering where the new kid was as nobody seemed top be accepting the name iruka now ad a slight tick above his brow "TENSHI" he shouted using big head no jutsu a slight groan echoed the room as the red haired boy lifted his head his eyes hidden by hair "What iruka-sensai" the rinnegan boy said looking at the man with a scar across the bridge of his nose.

"how do you know my name i didn't even introduce myself ?"asked the chunnin, sighing the preteen pushed his hairback showing his rinngan to the shocked iruka "I read jiji's files on everybody in my class teachers and students pretty boreing really, shikamaru's nara clan have there shadow jutsu,shino's aburame have there bugs,choji's akimichi ,hinata's hyuga with there byakugan ,kiba's inuzuka with there cannine companions,ino's yamanaka clan with there mind techniques, and finally sasuke-teme's uchiha clan with there sharringan" everyone was gobshocked "tenshi how do you remeber all that" asked iruka and some faint vocies of shakamaru,choji,ino,shino,kiba,hinata. with sasuke stoik and brudeing the red head huffed "i read it i have a photographic memory i remember everything i see" this was helped by his rinnegan lieing his head back down on his desk he went back into his slumber until a wierd sence of danger filled him opening his eyes the world slowed infront stood the uchih brat his fist was about to punch him sitting up he ejected from the seat landing on the desk behind his now up turned chair lunging forward he grabbed the uchiha's neck holding him in a reverse headlock, the uchiha's body lent backwards tenshi's eyes were glazed over as he held the uchiha "never attack someone stronger, i let you live as an act of mercy" tenshi relesed the boys neck, clenching his fists tightly as his knuckels whiten. tenshi quickly leave the room making girls gossip and whisper.

as the baka sits down to wait for iruka to come back his face fills with anger and annoyence'I'll beat you tenshi then i will be strong enough to kill itachi' as sasuke brooded over this tenshi re-appered in class as if he'd never left lay half asleep on his desk girls staired at the face of the boy who deservd the name 'angel' iruka entered shouting for everyone to go for a spar on the field a circle marked in white chalk about 3 meters across as names got shouted off some used basic taijutsu other brawled until the name everyone waited for was called "tenshi your up against sasuke" both boys walked into the circle standing facing each other sasuke took his uchiha taijutsu stance while the red haired pre-teen stood hands beside him "go" said iruka sasuke began baraging tenshi who simply took the punches not a sound came from him each strike hit him but nothing came still standing there sasuke stood infront "DO SOMETHING YOU USELESS BAKA, THIS IS WHY YOUR FAMILY ABANDONED YOU" he screamed he instantly regreted those words as the rinnegan user's fist slammed into his chest sending his skidding back,tenshi grabbed his coller lifting him up "you can beat me to feel big, and act hard infront of fangirls but you ever speak of my perents again i will show you pain like no other" tenshi's voice rang with pure truth dropping the boy he turned leaving as he passed iruka he stopped for a moment" i wont be in sgain untill lastday before the gennin exam" with that he vanished with the fangirls swooning and sasuke going emo in the corner naruto seemed upset stuffing his hands in his pockets he left something pulling it out a scap of paper on it in black was simply " see you round uzumaki, i look forward to seeing you become stronger in 7 years" naruto smiled and smirked 'you better belive ill be stronge, tenshi im gona become hokage with you right beside me'naruto nodded at the rinnegan user.


	2. Chapter 2

**second chapter enjoy please comment your views and please help me decide who young tenshi will be attracted to and any other story elements.**

**CHAPTER 01**

As tenshi stood before his father( kakashi) and grandfather figure (sarutobi) he knew he was in trouble.

"tenshi hatake sarutobi, you shouldn't have used your .. abilities against that boy" started the sharringan wielder,"he could have been injured or killed. tenshi was nearly crying holding the tears back my blinking "he started it dad .. he said that i was useless and that was why my parents abandoned me" both men's brows clenched they both knew that tenshi's parents were a sour issue he knew they didn't die but had no idea where they went or what they looked like, sarutobi hugged the boy "your parents loved you like i love you and kakashi love you" the boy calmed slightly hugging the old hokage before kakashi grabbed him "you'll be going to the academy till you take the genin exam in 4 weeks, because of your advanced skill." both men had decided the red haired boy was smart for his age, tenshi was shocked filled with happiness he leapt up and down off the walls, then two things happened in quick succession one his eyes began to burn and two everything in the hokage's office floated for a moment before dropping again "AAHHHHH.. dad my eyes are hurting " as kakashi grabbed the boys face he gasped "hokage sama, his eyes he has the sharringan tomes on his rinnegan" sarutobi looked the boys eyes were still there silverish tint but the rings now carried tomes as kakashi had said "i'll call jiriya" was all he said before getting an anbu to find the toad sannin.

6 Years later

As team 7 walked into the village naruto stood beside the tall black haired girl haku "thank you naruto-kun for giving me and zabuza a chance" zabuza stood beside kakashi his arms bandaged "thank you" he mumbled to kakashi, the team soon arrived infront of the hokage who was all to happy to allow zabuza and haku into the shinobi ranks with a small period of trust gaining before serious missions came in. naruto since entering the village could still feel the fox's chakra lingering in his system, but he could also feel something else that he hadn't felt in years. Happy . Before they left naruto told sarutobi how haku and zabuza had been double crossed by gato who zabuza then killed.

At the gates of konoha 2 figures walked to the entrance one was the legendary sannin jiriya the toad sage/hermit and beside him stood his student of 6 and a half years the 14 year old tenshi sarutobi hatake, he wore black cargo pants and black anbu sandals, his hands and forearms were wrapped in ninja tape while he wore a mesh shirt under a sleavless black zip up that clung to his lean muscle cheat over which was a white long sleaved over coat (like the sage of six paths) with blue and white flames licking the bottom he also wore a dark blue cloth around his waist securred by a black ripe this held a black sword on his back the scabbard was black with the rinnegan symbol near the hand guard with a silverish hilt. but the thing that caught most eyes was the black chain on the boys neck which carried 6 black tomes much like that of the legendary Rikudo sannin

"so how does it feel to be back tenshi" said jiriya as he write in his notebook the boy simple smiled "i missed home my friends and family are hear but i needed your training to control my rinnegan powers and sharringan abilities" passing there id's to the chunnin on the gate they walked through everyone gave them looks as they walked most wondering who the boy was walking beside the legendary sannin. arriving at the hokage tower sarutobi sat doing paperwork sand mumbling "minato how did you do all this and still chase kushina around?" as he said it the door opened revealing tenshi and jiriya he put down his pen before standing and hugging the young rinnegan user "iv'e missed you tenshi" he said before nodding to jiriya and began filling his pipe with tobacco.

tenshi smiled at his grandfather figure before looking at the 500 paper high pile of work before stating an obvious question "umm jiji why do you do all this and not get a bunch of shadow clones ?" as the words came out sarutobi almost broke his pipe 'shadow clones... im to old for this shit'.X_X

The old hokage was quite before quickly making a dozen clones who all quickly grabbed papers to sign."well here's your headband tenshi you've already been set up for the chunnin exam just take this to room 301 tomorrow at 9 am. the boy nodded before hopping out the window wrapping the headband around his arm over his coat and taking a breath his rinnegan shinning.

"how strong is he jiriya?" the old hokage asked simply jiriya's eyes darkened to a seriousness few knew he had "he's above kage level but he's been holding back in our fights i can tell,if he goes all out he could give kami a run id bet, his rinnegan is fully evolved so is his sharringan abilities, he can use all 5 main elements and the sub elements, his use of yin and yang is also good but he's still improving that he also learnt a dozen other ninjutsu, his ken,tai and fuin jutsu are at master level he learnt from the samurai clan in steel country" the hokage nodded "do you think he wants to become the hokage if i gave him the option ?" jiriya looked at him for a moment "possibly but he's like me and like you as well as the first hokage he wishes for peace in the elemental countries" sarutobi took a puff of his pipe before smiling "i look forward to his fights in the second part of the exam."

Naruto was sat in his usual seat at ichiruka's eating ramen when the shade moved and a boy his age but taller sat beside him ordering miso ramen and payed before tucking in to the bowl as he looked up with naruto staring at him naruto noticed the eyes of his childhood best friend "tenshi" he said before hugging his friend who returned the gesture,before they began talking about there adventures as tenshi mentioned kakashi was his sensai the young rinnegan user smiled 'nice work dad'he thought proudly before standing "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at room 301" both boys nodded before tenshi shinshu'd away in a swirl in a v burst of flames. naruto looked where his friend was "he's gotta teach me that".

The next day sasuke and his team slowly walked up the stairs as he got to room 301 everyone stood before two other genin before sasuke could speak tenshi's hand shot over his mouth his mouth spoke into the uchiha's ear "don't tell them its a genjutsu the more people hear the less people we have to deal with" tenshi released the uchiha's mouth and walked away to the stairs going up again he landed at the true room 301 walking in only 5 other teams stood all contained to be clan heads. soon team 7 came in naruto nodded to his friend before standing beside the wall of the room as only 4 more teams entered. With them was kabuto the secret spy for orochimaru he slowly walked to the uchiha "hello im kabuto is there are a lot of heavy hitters this year the sand sibling, you,nara even that guy with the weird eyes." sasuke eyes hit tenshi who sat against the wall his eyes closed in concentration, turning back to kabuto "any advise" kabuto pulled out his deck of info card's "all here uchiha who do you want info on" sasuke smiled listing his only threats "garra of the sand, rock lee, neji hyugga and tenshi" the white haired boys face dropped "you know there names no fun" he soon showed the sharringan wielder his opponents stats lastly tenshi "ok his name is tenshi sarutobi hatake he's an orphen trained by .. wow jiriya the sannin, sarutobi hiruzen and hatake kakashi, he's skilled in all jutsu area's even seals and sword fighting he's done 265 D-rank missions, 196 C-rank, 100 B-rank and 45 A-rank" sasuke's face was filled with rage and irritation ' this guys done over 450 missions.' then a new thought came over him 'if i can defeat him i'll be strong enough for itachi'

tenshi soon opened his eyes as lee came over "will you fight me?" was his question tenshi stood before nodding "sure" both boys walked to the small arena both standing across before tenshi dug his sword into the ground lee looked confused before tenshi laughed his head going back " you use taijutsu only so will I"

Lee smiled his eyes glowing "yosh such honor,Thank you" both nodded taking there fighting stance's naruto joyfully acted as proctor shouting "START" both teens began throwing super speed punches every hit missing sasuke only just followed there speed using his sharringan neither tenshi nor lee spoke both battled until lee released his bandages rapping the surprised tenshi in the thick material slamming him into the floor a massive cloud of dust covered the area and as it slowly dropped revealing an unconcious tenshi lee bowed " a good fight but i was the b.." the body vanished in a smoke puff and the sword still dug in poofed to reveal the real tenshi "nice fight but it was just a clone"

lee smiled "my eternal rival" he laughed, tenshi shook his head "you cant use ninutsu or genjutsu because of a medical condition correct ?" the saddened lee nodded tenshi's eyes shone slighty as he put chakra into his rinnegan "I think i can help gai appered behind his student "But even the best doctors said lee's condition could never be fixed. Naruto shouted "Tenshi dosen't know impossible everything is possible for him" boasted the blond jinchuriki tenshi quickly began looking at lee's chakra network it was a shrinking of the vessels that caused it much like hitting pressure points the rinnegan wielder quickly hand signed "six path style body purify" lee suddenly was covered by green chakra his chakra began to freely flow in wavesw before settling the boy quickly looked at his sensai

"GAI-SENSAI "

"LEE"

GAI-SENSAI"

LEE"

GAI-SENSAI".

The pair suddenly began speaking a mile a minute while the last loyal uchiha was growling to kakashi "why can't i copy his jutsu i am a uchiha, the sharringan is unbeatable by any other kekkie genkie, kakashi simply eye sighed "his jutsu was from his dojutsu the rinnegan the first dojutsu, therefore you cant copy it" sasuke clenched his fists "I am the strongest gennin here, tenshi you will be crushed under my foot like a bug" tenshi for his part looked at the ebony haired teen with an air of pity appearing beside him tenshi activated his sharingan which carried 3 tomes "I don't care about you're tiny revenge scheme, so please spare me the 'i will kill my brother speech' your brother is an amazing shinobi whatever his reason for killing your clan .. they deserved it" with this tenshi dropped back near Gai and lee who both grabbed him in a team bear hug even kakashi cringed at the popping sounds from the young rinnegan wielder who fell to the ground as the two vanished in green blurs everyone minus sasuke gather naruto pushed his was past. Finally getting to tenshi he knelt down before opening the red haired boys shirt revealing a lean chest carrying still visible cut and burn scars, naruto began rubbing his hands together small blue sparks shot from his palms "defibrillator no jutsu" and pressed his hands to the boy's chest the zap sent his to his feet before he screamed "kami .. those are cold naruto " the boy quickly sealed up his shirt and adjusted him neck chain the group arrived back at the room as ibiki appeared.

"SHUT UP MAGGOTS, YOU'RE IN HELL NOW " everyone froze as the well known head of the T and I department, he then lead them into a classroom everyone was sat in specific seats ibiki stood near the board "one rule if your caught cheating 3 time's you're team is ejected you will have 50 minutes for the first 9 questions and a last question in the last 10 minutes of the hour begin .. now"

Naruto was doing ok he didn't know all the answers but had some idea he also swiftly made a shadow clone that transformed into a small mouse that quickly looked at sakura's sheet. He then began to relax and soon fell asleep sasuke obviously used his sharringan and sakura already knew the answers. tenshi write out his test before summoning a set of cards using his yang release ibiki soon sat infront of the boy and they began a small game of poker ibiki then looked at the rinnegan users paper on the top corner was a message to the battle scared jonin 'the boy kabuto knows secret info on ninja from every village, I think he's a spy i wager he'll quit soon when he does grab him and get any info possible' ibiki had noticed the boys bizarre behavior as well as the fact he'd failed 7 times he by chance should have either become a chunnin or resigned.

the buzzer rang to signify 10 minutes were left everybody set down there pencils and naruto awoke along with shikamaru ibiki nodded to tenshi "You win kid" he stood up and looked at the room of genin "Ok now the last question you can accept to answer or decline and leave but if you answer wrong.. YOU CAN NEVER retake the exam" some voices spoke up in shock until ibiki shouted a blunt "SHUT THE HELL UP, anybody who wishes to leave go now" a few newbie genin left quickly sakura had a momentery hesitation but looked at naruto who was almost asleep, and the almost plastic faced sasuke this made her hold her thoughts and wait ibiki regained attention "OK NOW THERE GONE YOU ALL... PASS" and from there he began his explenation of the final a ball of purple appered a woman in revealing clothes and a tan trench coat.

"I'm the sexy special jonin Anko Mitarashi" Ibiki face palmed before speaking to the purple haired jonin "you came in to early Anko" the young snake mistress blushed slightly before looking over the classroom "59, your loseing your touch Ibiki there'll be less then 30 by the time im done" the woman then jumped to the window standing on the window frame "Training ground 44, come on" everyone jumped to there feet, Tenshi grabbed naruto in seconds "lets go" in a flash of black lightning they were gone ibiki laughed "thats an exit" sasuke scowled his sharringan had been inactive during the jutsu 'I will take that power tenshi'.

a few minutes later

everyone stood infront of the forest anko stood looking for an example genin to terrify everyone her eyes landed on naruto who was bust checking his ninja pouch 'target aquired' throwing a kunai at the blond she was taken aback as it stopped mid-air a red haired boy walked to the floating kunai his eyes metalic purple the kunai dropped into his hand before appereing beside her "your kunai" he said simply, at the same time a certain pale faced sannin looked at the boy in amazement 'such skill a perfect host if not for sasuke-kun'.

finished hope you enjoy next chapter soon slow update sorry!

WHO SHOULD TENSHI BE WITH COMMENT PLEASE !


End file.
